Broken Hearted Soul
by thesurreal
Summary: Onyx eyes shifted to meet with a set of crystalline blues. Dark against light. Snake versus fox. Kami. How had he not seen it before? A pale hand trembled slightly, struggling to keep a tight hold of the crimson-coated sword beside him. Oneshot sasunaru.


**Author's note; one shot, SasuNaru. **

The land around them, had long since become barren and heartless. Formiddable opponents lay dejectedly along any available surface as if a painter had found necessary fault in their crimson tide, while a gloomy stench of lost souls wafted on for miles.. searching for someone, anyone, who might help them. It was an unecessary place of turmoil in the Uchiha's opinion, especially after so much chasing.. so much time.. so much work.

'' N-naruto .. ''

'' Dammit Sasuke! "

Growling fervor, sarcastic drawl. This was the life they had chosen. And this, was all they'd ever be to one another.

'' I -- ''

'' Shut up, you lying bastard! I'm gonna kill you for this! "

Onyx eyes shifted to meet with a set of crystalline blues. Dark against light. Snake versus fox. Kami. How had he not seen it before? A pale hand trembled slightly, trying to keep a tight hold of the crimson-coated sword beside him. Everything was fading in and out, but the only constant he had left .. were those eyes. The hope in those eyes was always there, searching for something in Sasuke that they could never get. He wouldn't deny it either. Part of him, had always wanted to reach right back out, and try to help. Naruto was too good for him not to. Then again, he was too good for any of this. But now, amidst the smoldering ash and kindling flames, Sasuke knew that those eyes he loved so much wouldn't be haunting him after today. Only the darkness, he'd wanted so badly.

'' N-naruto ... I'm -- ''

'' Rasengan! "

Memories. Broken clips of what had been. Sasuke's expression dimmed as he followed those eyes into the past, to a time when nothing but the bloodshed of his brother had appealed to the Uchiha's senses. It was long before he had danced with the devil, and offered the only thing he had left. His soul. Sasuke remembered the first time he _really_ met Naruto; that dreadful day when he toppled over, and caused the vast majority of their peers to scream in fright. The loner and the lonely. They made unusual best friends, but even better rivals. The blonde's determination never ceased to amuse him back then, and still to this day. I mean, how could it not? Long after everyone had given up on him .. there Naruto was. Pleading for him to come back. Determined that he would never quit.

... Guess things change, huh?

_'I wish I would have told you, Naruto.'_

Electric blue charged on, the other's hand suddenly vanishing behind an unmistakable static that purged on blowing straight through its target. The distance between them seemed too short, and as Sasuke attempted to make threatening steps forward, he ended up stumbling, and dropping down to his knees. He was hollow inside, the once cold movements that had been pursued with determination and silent understanding, steadily turned to that of an unsure lamb. Naruto blinked, watching the raven, before his hand dissipitated the attack only a few feet short of hitting him. A harsh breeze broke the space between the pair, creating an untimely barrier as Naruto's golden mane shifted with the wind, but Sasuke's hair barely moved from being matted by blood.

'' Sasuke .. ''

'' Do you.. remember, when I left ..? ''

Of course. It was such an irrational question. Sasuke would have scoffed at his stupidity had it not been for the mind-blowing pain raking through his chest, forbidding him to breath. Sasuke shuddered for a moment, his hand finally relaxing it's vice from the blade as he looked upward.. toward the darkened heavens.

'' I .. t-tried so hard, not to let you know ... I was coming back one day. ''

Those enchanting blue eyes widened, and as a reflex, Sasuke offered a weak frown. Why had he fallen for the enemy? It had to be god's sick humor. Sasuke's head drooped from the enproaching light of hell he was sure to be taken by, allowing his empty gaze to bore down at his ribs.. praying that Naruto would either finish him off, or ignore these last ramblings.

'' Why didn't you tell me Sasuke? Why? ''

Another breeze rippled through, though Naruto was the only one who seemed to notice. He sunk down to his knees in front of Sasuke once the male seemed unable to hold himself up alone, causing Naruto to wrap an arm around Sasuke's waist. A sharp grunt was what he recieved in return, to the point that the Uchiha's hesitant heartbeat seemed to stop for a moment, then resume it's slow beat.

'' Your ribs are broken .. who did this? ''

'' I... want to go home, N-naruto. ''

'' What? ''

There was quiet. Howling demons seemed to scream all around them, and Naruto quickly clutched the dying boy closer. It seeemed little thought was required for this, and Uzumaki hesitantly buried his face in Sasuke's neck.. just to inhale his forbidden scent. A small spurt of coughing evaded the Uchiha as a thin trail of blood leaked from the corner of his mouth, dripping onto Naruto's collar. Everything fizzled for a moment, and in order to preserve his strength, Sasuke allowed himself to lean into Naruto-- regardless of how badly his body hurt.

'' I-i killed him... just before... you caught up. ''

A sharp gasp echoed from the nape of his neck, permitting Naruto shake with private fury. Sasuke had always tried to keep the boy from harm, even an imbosile could see that. His dark soul offered a formiddable enchantment during battle, exhibiting a hazy technique designed by the hand of Orochimaru himself. Everything about Sasuke had been manipulated for the man, and through his vengeful thoughts, Sasuke ensured that whenever he could, he would protect Uzumaki.. even if it were only small things. The blonde never even knew he was there, after stealthily stretching his jutsu across a safe expanse to help with whatever trouble he possessed at the time.

'' Your so stupid, Sasuke. ''

'' H-hn. ''

'' Why didn't you wait for me? ''

No response came to Naruto, and for a moment, Sasuke didn't think he would be able to give one. His body just hurt so much, he wanted to be consumed by darkness.

'' Sas..... ! Ta.... to.... e! ''

His head lolled to the side, the once strong Uchiha collapsing backward onto the ground, just like all those other bodies Atasuki had sorted through with a whimsical malice. Naruto had been right there the whole time, his hands shaking as he slowly swept sticky locks away from his face and peered down at the pale teen with unkempt fear. Sasuke had always been so pale, but now..

'' D-don't ... cry. ''

It was a weak grunt, but Sasuke knew he would hear him. The bloodied corner of his lip slowly upturned, and after struggling to muster enough will to raise his hand, he cupped a bloody palm around his angel's marred cheek. Consequently drawing long streaks of red down Naruto's cheek in a mass of uncontrollable end, although for the moment, neither minded.

'' I'm not! Asshole! Don't die, okay? ''

Even with a broken spirit, Sasuke could see the tears forming in those beautiful eyes. Everything seemed to get louder, a row of flames claiming random projectiles as the two became prepared to say their final parting. So much violence had been taken out on one another, too many near death experiances. It was no wonder Naruto seemed set on the other staying alove.. albeit there was nothing left for him. Sasuke's only goal in life had been accomplished. He had killed Itachi. And although he did care for this boy, he knew there was no way he'd ever be allowed to have Naruto.. not without damaging his chances of reaching _his_ goal, of becomming hokage.

'' Sasuke, come on. Your not giving up on me, you got that? ''

He was afraid. Sasuke understood. Had the roles been reversed, the Uchiha would have been following the blonde to the other side already.

'' W-when .. did I deserve ... you? ''

'' You don't. So stay awake. ''

'' I-i'll always... care... f-for you ... ''

'' Sasuke? What? Sasuke! Wait! ''

Sasuke's hand slipped from Naruto's cheek, falling shamefully onto his broken ribs. Nothing seemed to hurt him now, Sasuke's body taking on a type of pure numbness as he looked up at the boy he'd always loved, but could never have. Those blue eyes were shameless now, boring down at pure black as if by sheer force alone they could make him stay. Sasuke tried to look back at him as a final act of desperation, but all he managed to really do, was stare up and beyond, into oblivion.

'' Sasuke! ''


End file.
